


Too Much And Not Enough

by thilia



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-05
Updated: 2010-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom tries so damn hard not to lose control but Georg makes it impossible not to give in…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much And Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was Allegator's beautiful [art](http://browse.deviantart.com/?q=Allegator&order=9&offset=24#/d2fidt3).

Tom's body was on fire, fingers digging into Georg's shoulders as he returned the gentle kiss. It was hard not to grab Georg's face and snog his brains out – he wasn't used to these slow, deep and affectionate kisses but he loved them nonetheless. Georg had the ability to make a simple kiss feel like so much more, and every time his lips brushed Tom's, his whole body screamed for more.

He felt Georg's hand in his dreads, then frowned curiously when Georg tugged lightly; a moment later, the tie was pulled out of his hair and Tom's wild locks fell free onto the grass beneath them. He felt Georg's teeth tug on his bottom lip before he sucked the piercing into his mouth, and a stifled moan left Tom's lips as he felt his cock harden at the unexpected sensation.

A helpless, disappointed gasp escaped his lips when Georg pulled back slowly, their noses brushing lightly. Tom opened his eyes to search Georg's, wondering if he had done something to make the other boy break the kiss. A small smile played over Georg's lips as he sat up and pulled his t-shirt off, and Tom's mouth fell open as he looked at the other boy's toned body, his muscles flexing as he shifted to lay back down, leaning on his elbow. Tom swallowed hard, his hands itching to touch Georg but before he could do anything, Georg's lips were back against his own while he slipped a hand under Tom's t-shirt, sliding one of those skilled hands up Tom's stomach and chest. A calloused fingertip brushed his nipple and Tom let his head fall back, panting heavily. His cock was straining his jeans and he bit his lip hard when he felt Georg push up his t-shirt, exposing his skin to the cool night air.

They had never done more than kissing – in fact, Tom wasn't sure he could handle more than making out. Georg's kisses alone did so much to him that he was sure his body would ex- or implode, should Georg decide to go further. He felt Georg's hand slide down to where his jeans were hanging low on his hips and he held his breath, his body arching up on its own, desperate for more contact. Georg undid the fly of his trousers and Tom smirked at the surprised sound coming from the other boy when Georg discovered that Tom didn't believe in underwear.

Gentle lips caressed his throat, sliding down to his collarbone while Georg's hand moved up and down his stomach, gliding lower every time. Tom's chest was rising and falling quickly, his hands twisting the grass beneath them. It was too much and not enough; he wanted to cry out; beg Georg to finally touch his aching cock but no sound would leave his lips.

He reached up and tugged on a dread in frustration, a soft mewl leaving his lips when Georg finally, _finally_ , wrapped his hand around his leaking cock, his grip firm but gentle at the same time. He tried not to lose control but when Georg started moving his hand up and down in slow, skilled strokes, he couldn't hold back any longer, his hips thrusting upward into that teasing hand helplessly.

He wanted to see Georg's face and look for signs that seeing Tom come undone like this affected him just as much as his touches affected Tom, but his eyes stayed screwed shut, his body trembling with the effort it took not to come right then and there. His need to please Georg and give him exactly what he wanted was overwhelming and when Georg's fingers moved lower to roll his balls between his fingers, Tom let out a hoarse cry. "Georg… Georg, I'm… I'm going to…"

A second later he wished he hadn't said anything because Georg's hand moved back up his body, leaving him hanging on the edge. Tom's eyes opened and he looked up at him, unable to suppress a weak glare and a whine of protest. Georg chuckled and bent down to trail soft kisses down Tom's abs, the tip of his tongue circling his navel.

Tom watched him, entranced, then sucked in a sharp breath when Georg brushed those soft lips over the head of his cock, licking up the pre-come that had gathered on the tip of his erection. He moaned and thrust up, his cock slipping past Georg's lips and into the wet heat of the other boy's mouth. Waves of pleasure washed over him when Georg tightened his lips around his cock, sucking on it lightly, his tongue rubbing the sensitive underside. Tom's hands tangled into Georg's hair, tugging lightly as he tried not to fuck his mouth, failing miserably. Georg didn't seem to mind, though; his hands slid under Tom's hips, fingers lightly digging into his ass cheeks, encouraging him not to hold back.

A light twist of Georg's hand combined with the feel of that warm, wet mouth around his cock and the sight of Georg's hollowed cheeks was all it took, and after one last thrust of his hips, Tom's orgasm was ripped from him, too sudden and unexpected for him to be able to warn Georg. For a moment, guilt washed over him because Georg had done all this for him, and the thought of touching Georg in return hadn't even occurred to him. The moment passed as soon as it had come and Tom watched Georg as drew back when his mouth was flooded with come. He managed to swallow most of it but some of it trickled down his chin, and that alone was almost enough to make Tom hard all over again. Georg was beautiful; his cheeks flushed, his hair a mess as he licked Tom's cock clean and moved to lay next to him, his hand rubbing Tom's stomach lightly.

Tom felt dizzy, a silly grin on his face as he flopped back down into the grass, panting heavily as he tried to recover from what had to be the most intense orgasm of his entire life. He closed his eyes and rubbed his sweaty forehead, smiling when he felt Georg's lips brush the corner of his mouth, grazing his piercing lightly.

Tom cupped the back of Georg's neck, kissing him lazily and feeling another shiver run through him at the depth and intensity of the kiss. He couldn't get enough of Georg, and as soon as he'd recovered from his own earth-shattering orgasm, he would return the favour – twice.

But for now he was content to lose himself in Georg's kiss; the kiss that made him feel warm and fuzzy and loved in a way he had never been loved before.


End file.
